


Stood Up

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chivalry, M/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel gets stood up by Balthazar at the school dance when someone even better comes along.Day 17:: “I’m cold.”  “Here, have my jacket.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Stood Up

Stood Up

Day 17: “I’m cold.” “Here, have my jacket.”

Castiel was fighting his emotions. There were way too many people here at the fall dance. He wouldn’t let them see him cry. He was new to Lawrence High School and this wasn’t helping him feel welcome. Balthazar had asked him to the dance, and he’d been so relieved. Castiel could never have the courage to ask someone himself. He was way too shy and afraid of humiliation.

He’s been standing outside the school gym for almost an hour. There was absolutely no sign of his date and Castiel knew he had been stood up. He kept his eyes down but he noticed Dean Winchester lingering nearby. Castiel had a major crush on the boy but he knew he was too nerdy and weird for the leather jacket wearing senior. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean called to him. Castiel must be getting hypothermia and hallucinating. “Cas!” well maybe he wasn’t because Dean was making his way over to him. “Cas the dick is not coming.” Dean said when Castiel finally allowed himself to make eye contact with Dean.

“I realize that.” Castiel said stonely, trying not to let Dean see him shiver.

“Balthazar is a player. He’s probably off somewhere having an orgy. He’s not good enough for you.” Dean preaches.

“Not good enough? No one else asked me so it is rational to infer that I must be the one not good enough.” Castiel said, losing his battle, as a single tear slid down his face.

“Hey now none of that. No tears for that bastard. You are good enough. Maybe some of us don’t have the courage to ask out someone we know is completely out of our league.” Dean said, trying not to make eye contact.

Castiel took a moment to register what Dean had just admitted. “Did you want to ask me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Maybe.” Dean says kicking at invisible rocks on the sidewalk with his work boots.

“Well if you would have asked, I would have gladly said yes. You’re the one that is out of my league. You’re cool whereas I’m a big nerd.” Castiel said, now shivering noticeably.

“Haven’t you learned not to judge a book by its cover. I am a hardass but I’m also a closet nerd. I larp with Charlie every other weekend along with my little brother Sam. I love Star Trek and Star Wars. I read with whatever freetime I have left after working on cars in my Uncle Bobby’s shop.” Dean says standing tall.

“I stand corrected. Well Dean, who did you come with instead.” Castiel asked

“No one. I came stag. I gave Gilda and Charlie a ride. I was just about to leave, when I saw you.” Dean confesses.

“Well Dean, do you want to go inside and have a dance with me?” Castiel asks hopeful.

“Not really.” Dean says, making Castiel’s heart sink. “I would like to spend time with you alone though.” Dean finishes and Castiel can’t help but smile.

“I’m cold.” Castiel finally admits.

“Here, have my jacket.” Dean says draping his leather jacket over Castiel’s shoulders. “Let’s go to dinner. A first date, if you agree.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you. Dances are lame but I’d love a good cheeseburger.” Castiel grins.

“Roadhouse it is. My baby is right over here” Dean says, leading Castiel to the beautiful black Impala.

When Castiel slides into the car, Dean pulls him over thigh to thigh to him with his arm around him. That night was just the first date of many for Castiel and Dean.


End file.
